


Because Jack's an F-ing Raindrop

by MarleeBelle1967



Series: Poems [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Episode Fix-it, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack being Jack, Poetry, Season Finale, Team Free Will, jack's a raindrop, jacks goodbye but better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: My way of healing after the season 15 finale. Jack tells his fathers about how he'll watch over them and be with them always. *POEM*
Series: Poems [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Because Jack's an F-ing Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's exit didn't sit right with me. I was not too fond of the abrupt manner of his departure, and, certainly, I wouldn't say I liked that he left them to grieve Cas' death on their own.  
> *Reels it in before she starts crying again.*  
> However, because I cannot change the ending, I decided I would change his goodbye.
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> Please leave a comment below telling me what you thought of it! Was it Rubish??? Was it the most beautiful piece of literature that you have ever laid eyes on???  
> Let me know!  
> -Marlee

See me in every raindrop;  
in every grain of sand;  
see me in the ocean blue;  
see me in green lands;

I am Alive;

My spirit flows;  
through every flower;  
every plant;  
at any hour;

I am Alive;

My voice sings with the hummingbirds;  
crickets, and cicadas ;  
My eyes watch from the mantis;  
and the owl in the laters;

I am Alive;

I'm in every one of you;  
Every life that I ever touched;  
if that were not the truth;  
parting would not hurt this much;

I am Alive;

When at last the pain stops;  
and we must finally part;  
Feel no guilt for moving forward;  
So long as you've kept me in your heart;

Keep me Alive;


End file.
